


Celebrating You

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: An unexpected announcement from Niles throws Daphne's emotions in turmoil.





	Celebrating You

Daphne's breath caught in her throat as she opened the door and saw him standing there. He was lean, smartly dressed and oh so handsome. His good looks had only improved over the years she'd known him but she wished that she'd realized it earlier. However there was plenty of time to make amends.

There was no doubt that she and Niles had become closer since his divorce had become final and her heart had gone out to him in ten-fold. They'd shared tears, quiet moments and even some laughter. But the best part was the hugging. Niles was not a man who hugged often, but lately the embraces had come more frequently. She loved being in his arms. She felt so safe there, like nothing could ever hurt her.

As much as he'd confided in her, she couldn't bring herself to confide in him; that she'd broken up with Donny almost three months earlier. They simply weren't compatible. At least that's what she had cited for the reason for the break-up. And when he took it surprisingly well, she wasn't sure if she should be hurt or relieved. She chose the latter. But ultimately the hurt took over. And it took over with a vengeance. It was as though Donny had been the one to end their relationship instead of the other way around. But it didn't matter now.

She longed to talk to someone, but what was the point? Roz would only scoff and roll her eyes, hesitating only a moment before dragging Daphne to some bar where she was sure to meet 'the man of her dreams' (or at least the man to share her bed for the night), pretending that Daphne's relationship with Donny had never existed.

Frasier would give her one of his psychological lectures on the virtues of love. And Martin… well, he'd stay out of it, that's for sure. They were scenarios she just couldn't deal with. Even avoidance would hurt. She desperately wanted to talk to Niles, because somehow she knew that he would understand. They had a common bond, both having lost someone they once loved. But talking to him about a broken relationship was simply out of the question. He'd just endured a very painful divorce and she wasn't about to make the wound sting even more.

And so she kept the secret to herself, dodging questions and making excuses. Luckily the Crane men hadn't taken notice.

But her heart certainly noticed.

Shortly after the breakup she found herself thinking of him constantly. Not of Donny, but of Niles.

So many nights she'd silently cried herself to sleep, wanting him so badly that she could hardly breathe. How was it possible to love someone so much? And the worst part was that he had no idea. No idea at all.

Now he stood before her, that sweet smile on his face, making her heart beat so rapidly that she felt as though she might faint. She stared at his lips, wanting so much to kiss him. She could only imagine what it would be like, pressing her lips against his. His hands were so soft; his lips must be too. Oh, how she wanted to know.

"Hello, Daphne. You look lovely tonight." He was saying now.

She blushed deeply, smoothing her printed skirt. She'd worn it a million times before and each time he acted as though he'd never seen it before; sometimes complimenting the color, sometimes the pattern, but this was the first time he'd ever called her lovely. He was so sweet, so kind, so considerate, so-

"Daphne, are you all right?"

She blinked, returning her attention to the present. "What?"

"Are you all right?" He repeated. "You look like you're a million miles away."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Ah, about Donny, I gather."

"Well, yes actually."

Her heart raced. Could he tell from her expression about the breakup? Did he know how much she was hurting? Suddenly she longed to tell him everything.

"Niles! What brings you by?"

Daphne glared at her boss, perturbed at him for intruding on her conversation with Niles. Couldn't Frasier see that she was about to tell his younger brother something that she'd kept bottled inside for three months? Couldn't he tell how much she was hurting? How gathering the courage to perhaps tell Niles what was in her heart could change his life forever?

Perhaps not,

But the news of her love for his younger brother would certainly come to a shock for everyone; especially Niles. They were friends, after all. Good friends. Best friends. But as quickly as the courage had come, it disappeared.

Niles walked into the living room, barely giving Daphne a second glance. It was as though, in the blink of an eye, she'd become invisible; his father's physical therapist, vanishing into thin air. And it was almost impossible to keep her tears from falling. But she'd become quite good at holding them in. She'd had lots of practice.

"Frasier, I have some news. An announcement, actually."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "Oh? What is it, Niles? A new wine we haven't yet discovered? Has Beneroya Hall announced a new symphony perofrmace that we haven't yet stumbled upon? Do tell!"

"Um, actually, is Dad here? Because I'd kind of like him to be here for this. Where is he?"

"I was in the can." Martin announced, hobbling into the room. Daphne suppressed a smile at the way Niles cringed at his father's crude word for the loo. She had to admit it was quite funny. Imagine the look on Frasier's face if she announced that she was going to the can. What sight that would be!

"Sherry, Niles?"

"Actually Frasier, I think not. Sherry just won't do for an occasion such as this." Niles said, surprising them all. Even Eddie snapped to attention. Daphne couldn't help noticing the smile on Niles' handsome face so the news must be special. She could hardly wait to find out what it was.

Martin folded the corner of his newspaper and peered at his youngest son. "What's going on Niles?"

Niles moved to the center of the room. "Dad, Frasier… Daphne. I can hardly believe I'm saying this, but I'm getting married!"

Immediately Frasier and Martin got up to embrace Niles, each of them offering congratulations. "Oh Niles, that's wonderful!" Frasier exclaimed. "This calls for a celebration! How about some champagne?"

"That sounds wonderful Frasier."

"I'll have a beer!" Martin announced.

" I think there's some champagne in the kitchen. Daphne, would you mind pouring us some? And get Dad a beer. " Frasier ordered.

"Of course." She said her voice unrecognizable to her own ears. Woodenly she walked to the kitchen, almost stumbling along the way. But of course no one noticed. Her chest felt so tight that once again it hurt to breathe. The tears were blinding her eyes and the tightness in her forehead was almost unbearable.

And the moment she entered the kitchen, the dam finally broke.

She sat down on a bar stool and began crying into a kitchen towel. She cried for everything. The loss of her relationship with Donny, her inability to find companionship and most of all for the loss of the man she never really had to begin with. The man whom she loved with her whole heart and who had no idea how much she loved him.

"Daphne?"

At the sound of his voice she gasped and whirled around, the dishtowel still in her hand. "Dr. Crane.."

He went to her at once, his eyes full of the compassion that made her love him so. "Daphne, are you all right? Dear God, you're not. You're crying. What's wrong?"  
And it was his sweet, caring and warm words that made her cry even more.

He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and handed it to her, making her smile through her tears. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Certainly. Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I must look completely daft."

"Nonsense. You look upset and I wish you'd tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Daphne…"

He knew her too well. He could always tell if she was lying. And she hated lying to him. She hated it more than anything.

"You're getting married." She said, surprised at how the words made her chest ache.

He was silent for a moment and then nodded. "I see."

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry, I just-."

"I know this is sudden, but I just wanted to share the news with my family and-."  
Family… the one word that hurt the most. Because if Niles was getting married she wasn't sure she could be a part of it any longer. If she ever was at all.

"I was hoping that you'd be happy for me. Dad and Frasier aren't that fond of Mel but they seem to be happy."

She swallowed hard and looked at him. "I want to be, Dr. Crane. But I can't."

"I see." He said again, visibly hurt; no, crushed by her words. "Well then may I ask why?"

She burst into tears once again. "Because I'm in love with you, Niles! Can't you see that?"

He was staring at her in complete shock, physically stunned by her admission. And even she couldn't believe that she'd said the words.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"I love you." She repeated. "I love you so much. But now it's too late."

He appeared unsteady on his feet and she rushed to steady him. "Are you all right? Do you need to sit down?"

"Niles! Daphne! Where's that champagne?" Frasier yelled.

"And where's my beer?" Martin demanded.

"We'll be right there, Dad. Frasier." Niles called to them. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Dr. Crane…"

He was staring at her now, almost as though he could see right through her. "I-I…"

"I didn't mean to blurt it out like that but I couldn't keep it inside any longer!" She said.

"Right… um… what about…."

"Donny and I broke up. Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks? But you never-."

"I know I never said anything to anyone. I lied to you, your father and your brother. And I feel bloody awful about it, okay? I'm sorry. I just…"

"Daphne…"

"I don't want to talk about it." She sobbed. "It's over and done with!"

"What happened?"

"I didn't… we didn't… I don't love him, all right? I love you, Niles. But I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. You're engaged and-."

He was kissing her now, his lips on hers, soft, gentle and oh so wonderful. It was like heaven. And when the kisses ended, he drew back slowly and smiled at her.

'Y-you kissed me."

"Yes, I did. I've wanted to do that since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have?"

"Daphne… You're so beautiful…"

"Niles…"

"God I love hearing my name on your lips. And the feel of your lips against mine. You have no idea how long…"

"You mean..."

"Yes, Daphne Moon. I've been in love with you… well, as long as I've known you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-you have?"

"You have no idea…"

She began to cry, happier than she ever dreamed and cradled his face in her hands. "I love you too, Niles. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just-." But she couldn't resist kissing him, instantly forgetting what it was she wanted to say.

"What's going on in here?"

Startled apart, they turned to find Frasier and Martin standing in the kitchen. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Dad, I can explain."

"Well, you'd damn well better start! Somebody better explain." Martin ordered.

"I'm in love with your brother." Daphne said, pulling Niles close to her. Despite the grimaces on the elder men's faces, she couldn't help smiling. "I'm so happy."

"Well, I know someone who's not going to be happy about this and that's Mel. Niles what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It was my fault, Dr. Crane, not Niles. I was the one who got upset. He just came in here to comfort me."

"Daphne I should go."

She looked at Niles in shock. "Why? What's wrong?"

He kissed her once more. "Nothing's wrong, I just… I need to talk to Mel. Tell her the engagement's off. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell her, but I need to do it as quickly as possible. She's going to hate me regardless and quite possibly might make my life a living hell, but as long as I'm with you-."

"Oh Niles…"

"You don't have to do that right away, Niles. It can wait."

"But Frasier-."

"Fras is right. Just give it till tomorrow. Then you can sort out what you're going to say."

"And I'll go with you if you'd like. For moral support."

Niles laughed. "Thank you, Frasier. And thanks, Dad."

"Well, I'd say this calls for a celebration, seeing you two so happy." Frasier said. "Champagne anyone?"

"Um, Fras, why don't we go to McGinty's? Give these two some time alone?"

"Dad, you don't have to do that." Niles said.

"Come on, Fras. I'll buy you a beer." Martin said, grinning at his youngest son. "Congratulations, kids."

"Thanks, Dad."

When Frasier and Martin were gone, Daphne turned to kiss Niles. "You know we never opened that bottle of champagne."

"You're right. We sure didn't."

They went back into the kitchen and popped the cork on the cold bottle of champagne, pouring it into two glasses and laughing as the bubbles ran over the sides.

"What shall we drink to?" Niles asked. "I guess we can't very well use the celebration I had planned when I came over.

"But we can still celebrate." Daphne grinned.

"What would we be celebrating?" Niles asked.

Daphne clinked her glass to his and gulped it down. And then she took him into her arms and kissed him until she was breathless. When she drew back she smiled. "It's time we celebrate the most wonderful person of all."

"Who's that?"

"You."

He touched his forehead to hers. "I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles. And I'm sorry."

A kiss on her cheek, and then on her lips followed his smile. "I'm not. I'm happier than I ever dreamed."

THE END.


End file.
